From Me To You
by Alesscandria
Summary: "I couldn't live without her so I told her, facing my fears, but honey's only response, was a face full of tears. I tried to speak, but she wouldn't stop until I left sight. I felt like a moth who got himself too close to the light, except I didn't burn, I turned cold after that night." Natsume and Mikan are meant for eachother, but can they get past their sad fate to prove it?
1. Him

Ya, you could call me a badass, player, whatever. It was a "perfect fit" description for someone like me, tall, dark, and handsome. Smoking hot, with motorcycle, sports car, and all the girls in the world. Ya, I guess life was pretty sick. I'm not one to brag, matter of fact I'm a man of few words most times, but I have pretty much everything going for me. And I'm only going on 18.

Wrong, life sucks.

Despite al this, my life is really a load of crap. Only a handful of my friends are really friends, both my parents are dead, my sister's blind, I'm owned by some crap ass academy that uses me, and the only love I have will only love me on a bed, not in life or for it- not that I have much of a problem with that really.

For me, life was a tired act where nothing happened. It only repeats over and over and over. Go out with friends, sleep with girl(s), go to school, go on mission, go to work- repeat- go out with friends, sleep with girl(s), go to school, go on mission, go to work- repeat- you get the point.

The worst thing was that I couldn't even pin point the source of my… problem. Ya there was all those things I listed earlier, but I'd already come to terms with all that stuff, and balanced it out with all the things I got going for me. It's not stress from school or my job, no; it was definitely not my job! Duh Mr. Godly-i.e. myself- was a hugely sought-after and famous model. All I did was pose, smile, and wave, and sex- k lets stop there.

My current muse was… pretty good I guess. No real complaints there.

Still, life's dull. It's just like going through the motions. No real happenings. Ruka doesn't get it anymore so I can't even talk it out with him. He's got a girl, that creepy friggen' Imai. They are sooo in it, and never getting out. He was even allowed to fast track school and everything, has his dream job too. The only reason he still attends school is for me. I'd kill to have his perfect life.

This may sound cheesy, and really out of character for me, but this is the story of how I got that.


	2. Her

Ya, I know I'm happy and bubbly all the time, but honestly?

Life sucks.

I had friends, decent marks, decent job, but there was something missing. I couldn't quite pin point it, but there was. I just knew it.

I am 17, attending Gakuen Alice America branch. I am from Japan but I followed my mom when she decided to leave and work here instead after the huge accident. No reason to keep it secret really. It was my dad. He died on site, Japan branch of Gakuen Alice. That was when I was 6.

Few years later I was walking toward my dorm in the north wing of campus when I found mom's body, bloody and broken.

She jumped. Suicide. Leaving me. How selfish. I hate it.

That was when I was 9. Honestly, I don't know how I kept myself alive after that.

I turned myself off, in a way; the only things holding me together were my gramps, and brothers.

I have two brothers, Rei and Youichi. I love them both very much. They stayed back in Japan when I left with mom. Rei was almost 16 then, and Yo-chan only a year old. I can't believe we left them behind, but Rei insisted he stay behind. He also said he'd raise Yo-chan. I guess we just trusted him and left.

They used to visit us regularly but once mom died, they came less and less. Finally I insisted I didn't want to see them anymore because it reminded me too much of the short period of time we were all a perfect, complete and happy family. Too painful for my little girly heart.

Now, 8 years after the fact, I have decided to go back to Japan. I couldn't stay here in America and pretend to have a normal life anymore. All my pain was in the significance of my staying here. I've never really been happy here to begin with. I moved here out of pain. Lived here in pain. Everyone around me constantly pities me and I can't stand it at all. After mom went, my grandpa followed soon after. I loved him more than anything in this world. Once he left, my whole life became mostly an act. Nothing was real anymore. I cant stand it. He was buried in Japan and I figure I'd like to live closer to him and my brothers, the only ones left I care about. So I'm going back.

I've tied any loose ends, handed in my work resignation. Everything's perfect for my departure. All I need to do is pack.

I'm even looking forward to it a bit. I'll see Hotaru and my bros again. I'll be able to visit gramps everyday.

Life'll be sorta nice. Maybe.


	3. The Reunion , The Meeting

~ From Me

Natsume

I decided to take Youichi to Central Town today. Brat had been asking for hallowans and I'm just kinda confused as to why he needs me to take him. I'm sure he's got some friends. Actually, scratch that. I've never seen him with any. Guys are too jealous of his looks and powers. Girls are too annoying. Two problems I understand all too well. That's probably why I agreed to take him, rather than go out to drink with my friends. I didn't actually mind. I much rather spend time with mini me than those fakers anyways.

Because of the… effect I have on people, getting the hallowan was a piece of cake. We were sitting on a bench eating it. We didn't really talk that much. Ever. We had a silent understanding of each other and to be honest, I think if I could choose anyone to keep company with, it would be Youichi 9/10 times (the other time would be Ruka). Sometimes we'd talk, about our missions, sometimes our problems. Turns out my kohai has girl problems, and I'm not talking about fan girls chasing him. He really likes this one girl- who remains anonymous because I can't bully him into telling me who she is- and she doesn't notice him. I can't imagine this because girls would eat shit to get a look at him, kinda like they do for me. I have no experience in this field so I usually just tell him patience will pay. I have no clue if that's true.

I turned to face him, letting out a rare, sincere smile. I really did love this kid, if you could even call him that anymore now that he was going on 13. Fuck, he's practically old enough to drink and bang but I still consider him a kid. I basically raised this guy. I feel like his dad, no lie. His real parents are actually gone, just like me. This is probably one of the many reasons I have a soft spot for him. It makes me feel kinda sentimental, seeing him enjoy the candy like a kid; how he always has. He only shows it in front of me, but he really is a little kid on the inside. I guess it's kinda like how I hide my real self behind a rock solid mask. His real self is this adorable kid who loves candy and running through fields and rolling down hills and blowing bubbles and all that cute stuff. I only talk about Youichi like this because I love him.

As I was lost in my sentimental, fatherly thoughts I heard a gasp. Youchi was no longer completely focused on chowing down on his box of heaven. Instead, he now faced forwards, eyes wide and startled, jaw dropped.

Wow. This is weird. I've never seen him like this. On the rare occasion he shows emotion, it is a slight smile of happiness when he lets his inner child out. Just like when he eats hallowans. This was a full-blown show of emotion. He was frozen in an unbreakable trance.

He mumbled something suddenly, jumped up like the bench was burning and ran.

I was shocked and I almost let it get me. Instead I shook it off and ran in pursuit. I didn't catch what he mumbled but it was probably the source of his sudden show of emotion. This kid was a smaller, exact, to scale version of me. This should not happen. Whatever came over him held him in an iron grip, refusing to let go. I needed to find out what.

He was running at full speed but I managed to follow him as he weaved through streets and alleys alike. He never slowed even when he was about to crash into something; he'd just jump over it or try to avoid it. What was going on?

Suddenly, Youichi took a sharp turn, through some sort of gate? It lead to another alley.

As I ran out of the alley, hot on his tail, I suddenly came to a plaza. I didn't know there was a different plaza in Central Town. I thought there was only the main square and all the stores surrounded it. Strange…

Then I noticed. He was running towards a girl. I couldn't really see her because she was some ways away and there were some people in the way. Still, I couldn't help but wonder. Youichi avoided all females like the plague, even teachers who liked to fawn over him. Why would he be so eager to see one, no matter who she was? Maybe this was the girl I'd been hearing about! But she looked older, even for her short height. Probably more around my age, or even in her 20's. She was wearing a sundress and heels. She was slim but still pretty curvy. If I wasn't so confused at the present situation, I probably would have licked my lips. My damn hormones.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I saw my Youichi run and practically leap into her arms, crying into her shoulder.

So, totally out of character.

I guess I stopped running when I first saw the girl because I was, I have to admit, a bit smitten with her body. Again, my 17-year-old hormones. Not my fault.

I drew a little closer to them, careful not to draw any attention. I still couldn't see the girl's face but Youichi was literally bawling his eyes out. What on earth?

Seriously, who was this girl? How could she steal my kid like that? I wanted so badly to go ruin their moment but that would hurt mini me, so I didn't.

I shoved my hands in my pockets with a grunt and was about to walk away when the girl looked up, right at me.

Oh my fucking god.

~ To You

Mikan

I arrived. Finally back in my home. I smelled the air. Smelled like home. I could finally see the ones I've missed so much. Feels nice.

I got off the plane and out of the airport. I found a car waiting for me. It was the car my dad got my mom when they got married, a year before I was born (Rei was born before they were married). I'm not a car person but as far as I can tell, it's Japanese made, and expensive. The seats are white leather, the steering wheel a combo of fancy wood and light blue leather. It had a stick shift and no GPS; just how I liked it. The outside was a light baby blue diamond colour that shone like an actual diamond. The rims were chrome and had a really cool star shape. Really, the car was just awesome, and you could tell lots of love went into it. It's a memento of my parents. I smiled and got in.

I don't remember my way around here at all because last time I was here I was 6. Luckily, I used my S.E.C. alice to copy some guys mind reading alice and could easily figure out where to go by digging through the minds of the people driving around me.

Sweet.

I made it to Central Town in one piece. I went straight to the hallowan shop. They didn't have any of that in the U.S. and I missed it sooo much. The last box I had was brought to me by Yo-chan- who also had a sweet tooth for it- right after mom died. Long time ago.

I got in the store in the nick of time; just in time for the last box before closing. I smiled at my little success, paid, and left.

I saw a kid sitting on a bench just outside the shop with another kid who had silver hair and was digging through his own box of the candy enthusiastically. He reminded me of my Yo-chan. I wonder when I'll get to see him?

I slipped through a few streets and alleys to go to the uniform store. I needed to buy the Japan standard uniform if I was to go to school here. In America we didn't wear uniforms, which was great, but here, like all other Japanese schools, they were required.

I slipped into the shop and ordered three uniforms for each season in my size. They would arrive next week so I thanked the lady with a smile, paid, and walked out.

Night was falling and the street lamps were just lit. Central Town was starting to clear out. The square was really nice and peaceful in the night so I decided to walk around. I suddenly remembered one of my trips here with gramps. He took me to another part of the town, a separate plaza. It was through a special gate on the far side of town and no one really went there because no one knew about it. There were only a few stores and couples who went there regularly.

It was our special place.

Apparently it was in a completely different part of the world, linked to town using someone's alice.

I found the gate and entered. It led me to the familiar alley and just outside that, was my special plaza. Sakura tree in full bloom right in the middle, street lights and benches surrounding it, the small café to the left, clothing store and boutique to the right. An old couple and a mother with her baby. Peaceful. Just how I remember it.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let my memories here flash trough my mind and smiled. Suddenly I sensed something heading towards me. Fast.

I opened my eyes and spun around just in time to see my Yo-chan come hurdling out of the alley entrance running towards me. He must have sensed my presence with his alice and followed me here. I burst into tears just like he did as he flung himself into my embrace. I held him and cried into his shoulder, as he did into mine. He was so grown up now I didn't recognize him but I realized he was the kid I saw on the bench earlier.

Wait.

There was someone with him when I saw him. A kid with raven hair.

I looked up and there he was.

Red eyes met my honey ones.

~ End 3

Hey peeps whats up?

Thanks for the support and everything! This story may build a bit slow at first but it'll get better (hopefully). There's lots of nice, gushy romance on the way so stay tuned! I'll try to keep it as not ooc as possible but what happens happens so sorry! Have any questions feel free to comment or review or whatever and I'll try to get back to ya!

We good?

Alesscandria~


	4. The Meeting , The Attitude

~ From Me

Natsume

Oh my fucking god.

Honey coloured eyes met my red ones.

Luckily I had enough control over my mind to keep my mouth from slamming down on the floor and letting out a title wave of drool because believe me when I say, it would have happened.

I was staring at a real goddess. In the flesh.

All dirty thoughts I once possessed fled from my mind, replaced by only pure feelings, and desire.

This girl was beautiful. Full pink lips, wonderful honey eyes, creamy complexion much like the rest of her skin, and flowing auburn hair, down to her very attractive behind. It looked so silky and soft I wanted to reach out just for a touch. I thought better of that. She was seriously flawless, and I doubt she was wearing any makeup. I was actually a bit scared for a bit. She could be some alien for all I know. From where people were more perfect then Youichi and me. Wow. That would be weird. But no, unfortunately that's not possible.

My mind started to wonder back to mini me as I stared into the girl's eyes. How could they know each other? Youichi has never mentioned anything about some beautiful girl he knows. She could be his moth- oh ya. She's dead. What the fuck, really.

I snapped out of it and broke eye contact, closing my eyes.

_This is getting on my nerves._

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing molesting my kohai?" I asked loudly. The girl just kept staring at me.

"_Excuse me, who are you and how do you know my Yo-chan_?" Shit English! Should have paid more attention in that gay idiot's class!

Her words flowed off her tongue so nicely I swear it could have been a song. It'd probably be a whole lot more beautiful if I could recognize the words.

I bet she noticed my confusion; she shook her head and closed her eyes, as if adjusting something in her mind. This was becoming weirder by the minute. At first glance she didn't look Japanese, because of her hair and eye colour, but on closer inspection her facial features and small figure, they made her distinctly local. Why did she speak English so well?

"_Mikan, he's stupid. You're gonna have to speak Japanese to him. Don't worry he's a friend._" Woah! Youichi spoke English? And he never told me. Brat. I did hear the words stupid and friend, which I recognized. Well great. He's probably saying I'm just some simple idiot. Great, ruin my rep to the hot girl. Nice one kid.

"_Right, I got it_. Hi! I'm Mikan, Youichi's older sister. Nice to meet you!" She said, the sweetest smile gracing her lips. My jaw tightened trying to keep my emotions in check. I shrugged, closed my eyes, and ran a hand through my hair, trying my best to look easy and casual.

"…Hn. Youichi, we need to go. Your curfew is in an hour." With that I turned and walked back the way I came, before I could let myself run and embrace the girl myself.

I guess his story will have to wait.

~ To You

Mikan

The weird guy held my eye contact. It was kinda creepy, yet I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. I'm sure anyone would. He was devilishly handsome- the dark and tall way.

He had messy raven hair that was beautifully glossy and smooth, tanned complexion and skin with no imperfections visible to the naked eye, adorably short eyebrows, full kissable lips, and the sexiest jawline I'd ever seen. Even with all that, what really held my attention were his eyes.

His dark, red eyes.

They were stunning and I could probably spend a little over a lifetime doing nothing but looking into them. I simply couldn't help it. It was like a spell came over me. A strong tugging spell. I tried to break away but I couldn't.

Luckily he was able to.

He closed his eyes allowing the magic holding me to release and disperse.

He seemed to be deep in thought so I took the opportunity to let my eyes roam the rest of his figure. This was definitely the lady-killer man I first classified him as, even though he was probably just a kid like me- judging by his young looking features. He had on loose jeans that hung lazily on his hips, not halfway down his ass like a stupid wannabe. His shirt was a simple, black tee, taut against his washboard abs and amazing looking pecks. I would drool but I was too busy focusing on how to figure out who he was.

Suddenly his eyes opened and the huskiest voice I could imagine coming out of a kid was released.

"Hey, little girl. What are you doing molesting my kohai?" I didn't register this right away, probably because of my long absence from Japan, but I understood.

Damn this guy was rude.

I shook it off and tried to sound pleasant as I responded.

"Excuse me, who are you and how do you know my Yo-chan?" I asked, stupidly, using English. He stared in disbelief, literaly. I shook my head and reminded myself I needed to switch tongues. Yo-chan came to my somewhat awkward rescue.

"Mikan, he's stupid. You're gonna have to speak Japanese to him. Don't worry he's a friend." I'm guessing he doesn't realize I still understand Japanese, probably due to my lack of appropriate response before in both language, and reaction. I just smiled at him.

"Right, I got it. Hi! I'm Mikan, Youichi's older sister. Nice to meet you!" I said keeping the smile plastered across my face. The guy just shrugged and closed his eyes.

Running a hand through his messy locks, "…Hn. Youichi, we need to go. Your curfew is in an hour." With that, he just turned and left, as if a normal, everyday meeting had transpired. I was kina ticked at that. He essentially ruined my reunion with Yo-chan. All he did was turn his back, blow me off, and walk away.

Really guy? Not even giving me a name? That's it-

"Hey you, wait up!"

Me again!

Ur seein lots of me today. Tired of it yet? Duh no! I'm awesome! Tee hee.

Anyways, hope you like and feel free to read and review. Laters!

Shout outs!

a-mystery-and-a-stranger (awesome name may I say): Ty for the review and yes, I'll keep churning out chapters as fast as I can!

Keep classy folks!

Alescandria~


End file.
